character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Rock Shooter (Canon, Composite)/Muhammedmco
Summary Black★Rock Shooter 'is a character originally created by huke for a VOCALOID song of the same name. The character went on to be featured in a variety of different media, such as manga, video games, anime, etc. This composite version of the character includes all of her official version: Black★Rock Shooter (Anime), Black★Rock Shooter (OVA), Stella (Black★Rock Shooter), Rock (Black★Rock Shooter: Innocent Soul)and Rock-chan. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 4-B, likely 4-A, potentially 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Black★Rock Shooter, Stella, Rock, Matoi Kuroi Origin: Black★Rock Shooter Gender: Female Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Otherself, Clone, Black Star Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon her weapons at will), Skilled swordsman and marksman, Energy Projection, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Dimensional Travel, Immortality (Type 8, dependent on her real-world self), Chain Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop, Multiple Personalities (Shares her body with Matoi Kuroi), Limited Duplication (Separated the original Black★Rock Shooter from her body into a new one), Limited Memory Manipulation (She represents her real-world counterpart's traumatisms. If she was to die, so would the memories of said trauma), Portal Creation, Soul Manipulation (Capable of damaging and erasing souls, reducing them to mere harmless objects able to be eaten. Likely capable of controlling souls and make them obey her), Non-Corporeal (Is merely a soul), Spatial Manipulation (Similar to Stagnant Souls, who are capable of warping space), Time Manipulation (Similar to Stagnant Souls, who can create time loops), Reality Warping (Similar to Stagnant Souls, who can create large realms and modify them at will), Transmutation (Similar to Stagnant Souls, who can transform souls into physical object), Mind Manipulation (Capable of forcing others to see her own memories), Danmaku, Homing Attack, Shapeshifting (Can change her weapon's shape), Light Manipulation, Invulnerability, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Absorption (Can absorb other beings into herself via Neblade, which will grant her all the abilities, memories and the mindset of said being), Information Manipulation (Feeds on information, which can either be memories or even data from computers), Limited Acausality (Type 1. Kept her memories within a time loop) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Almost killed Black★Gold Saw with a stray shot), likely Multi-Solar System level '''(Fought Ram, who was destroying the Threshold), potentially '''Low Multiverse level (Gathered energy from around both the real universe and the Otherworld universe to form the Rainbow Cannon, which she used to obliterate Insane Black★Rock Shooter) | At least Low Multiverse level '(Superior to BRS. Matched and overpowered Black★Gold Saw's pocket reality manipulation by sheer strength. Easily cut off her two arms with a stray shot) 'Speed: FTL (Can move so fast as to make lightning appear frozen) Lifting Strength: Class 50 Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class, potentially Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level, potentially Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: About a dozen meters; hundreds of thousands of meters with some attacks, Low Multiversal with her inter-dimensional travel and Rainbow Cannon Standard Equipment: ★rock Cannon, Black Blade, Insane Cannon Lance, Ron, Booster Unit, various others weapon Intelligence: Extremely skilled warrior. Most of her incarnations were created solely for combat and has been doing so for years Weaknesses: She ceases to exist if Mato Kuroi, her human counterpart, dies. Using her game counterpart's techniques too much may cause her to temporarily overheat, which will paralyze her until she cools down | Mato can slightly influence her action, sometimes causing unwanted behavior and impeding her combat abilities, although this likely wouldn't happen in a situation where both shares the same goal Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Game Abilities:' * Charge Shot/Burst Shot: A strengthened version of her regular attacks, which require her to charge it up beforehand. * Photon Shower: An ultimate version of the previous skills, where she fires an immense laser at the enemy. * Blade Kill/Iksa Blade: A basic swing of her sword, which will deal higher damage to stunned enemies. * BB Genocide: An ultimate version of the previous skills, hitting every enemy on the field. * Stun Snipe/G-1 Snipe: Black★Rock Shooter transforms her ★rock Cannon into a sniper, which will stun every enemy it hits. * Vulcannon/Volcain/Vortex: Black★Rock Shooter transforms her ★rock Cannon into a machine gun, mowing the field with bullets. * Tracer Gun/Chaser Gun: Fires a set of homing orbs towards the enemy. * Star Comet/Star Comet G: Black★Rock Shooter transforms her ★rock Cannon into a grenade launcher, firing a bomb that will explode after a certain amount of time. * War Hammer/Steel Cutter: Black★Rock Shooter transforms her ★rock Cannon into a huge hammer, swinging it around and damaging every enemy on the field. * Aggressor: Increases her offensive abilities for a limited time. * Skill Boost: Increases the strength of her skills for a limited time. * Defender: Increases her defensive abilities for a limited time. * Absolute 0: Makes her immune to attacks for a limited time. * Regenerator: Increases her regenerative abilities for a limited time Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2